Goddess of Mine
by G-Force 1
Summary: It's my first actual AMG Ranma. Ranma is in college and Akane is even more violent. A phone call, a wish, a fiancee. Bell Ran
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Ah My Goddess (Ah Megami-sama) are not owned by me and I don't make a single cent off any of this so no one get on my case.

Author notes: After seeing the first volume of "Ah My Goddess TV" I had a much bigger urge to write an AMG and R1/2 crossover. I think it's because AMG TV seems much better, then the OAV series. Not that I'm saying the OAV was bad it just seems that AMG TV will most likely be more closely related to the manga series than the OAV series ever was. This will be a mix up of AMG TV and the manga series so I can put in fillers and make things more interesting. And to all those Keiichi fans out there, sorry he isn't going to play a role in this. I have nothing against the guy it's just I like Belldandy with Ranma instead of Urd, (shudder) Skuld, (blanch) and even Peorth (yeesh).

"And what do you have against us!" G-Force 1 flinches and faces three angry goddesses.

"Well you see Urd you're…Urd, and Skuld you're like Akane mixed with Kaolla Su, and Peorth you're gonna remind him too much of Kodachi.

"What!" They yelled out. G-Force 1 decides it's time to skidaddle.

"Anyway enjoy the first chapter of an obvious Ranma/Bell fanfiction "Goddess of Mine" AHH! No, no not the Skuld bombs!" (KABOOM)

Nerima Ward, home of overly powered martial artists. Most distinct of them is Ranma Saotome, everyone in Nerima has heard of him. It's been three years since the Saffron incident, and Ranma is… in college! Surprisingly Ranma is indeed in college. After the Saffron incident Ranma had little opposition with the other martial artists. As of late the amazons had toned down on him mostly of fear because of his power. Ukyo was much more busy juggling work and college life. The Kuno's had gone off to Todai probably by bribing their way in. But since they were gone it was a sigh of relief. Ryoga wasn't really trouble anymore aside from the occasional sparring here and there, the lost boy really mellowed out. But of course getting 'married' might just do that to you. The young Hibiki couple was expecting their first-born in the next six months, Akari really wanted it to happen within the first year of their marriage but it took time to get Ryoga over his little problem.

Ranma was attending Nekomi University and enlisted in a martial arts club. There was also a fan-club dedicated to him. Ranma was the most eligible bachelor on campus. Despite the fact he had a fiancée, girls still thought of him as free game since Akane was in a different university with significantly higher standards than what Ranma had despite his improved GPA because of sheer boredom. That's right he studied harder because he was bored, can you imagine? Also to add to that, Ranma's relationship with Akane was somewhat shaky… Okay forget shaky, it was downright treacherous. Every time Ranma would come visit the dojo on holidays Akane would drill him on what he did and if he'd been with other girls. Of course then the father's would leap in with their two-cents and soon after Ranma would take a trip on Akane Airways. So here we have Ranma in his dorm room after a depressing visit from the dojo.

"Stupid Akane, why does she hafta go make assumptions like that. I never did nothing but she goes and hits me anyway." Ranma rolls onto his back and sighs. "What did I do to deserve this?" The answer was a growl originating from his stomach. Ranma realized he hadn't eaten dinner yet. "Well nothing in the fridge, I don't want to go out so… I guess I'll order take-out." Ranma sat up and began to dial the number for a great Korean place that he liked. He put the phone to his ear and waited for the pick up. When he heard the pick-up he heard something that was definitely not the name of the Korean place.

"Hello Goddess Relief Office, We'll send a representative right over." A sweet feminine voice said.

"Huh?" Ranma looked at the phone. "I must have dialed the wrong number."

"Hello." A sweet voice said.

Ranma turned around, gave a yelp and fell down. A beautiful young woman was in front of him. She had long light-brown hair pulled back into a ponytail but it still flowed down her back in waves, she had some strange markings on her face she also wore clothing that was definitely not Japanese. Nothing else was out of the ordinary except she was coming out of a mirror that Ranma had hanging so he could fix his pigtail every once in a while. "W-W-W-Who are you?" He said.

The woman smiled as the rest of her figure emerged from the mirror and touched down on the ground. "Hello Ranma I am Belldandy, Goddess first class, category two, unlimited license."

"How do you know my name?" Ranma said still stunned and with the things that happened in his life that's pretty impressive.

"I am a goddess we are required to do a background check of our clients so we are better able to serve them. So for example I know you have a curse which turns you into a girl." Belldandy said cheerfully.

"Um, okay I guess I can believe that." Ranma said a bit surprised she knew so much about him. "So what are you here for?"

Belldandy closed her eyes giving her a very serene look that made Ranma feel like bowing toward her as if he was unworthy of being in her presence. "Ranma the Goddess Relief Office has deemed you worthy of a wish."

"A wish?" Ranma asked.

Belldandy nodded. "Yes a single wish though, you could wish for almost anything. For example if you wished to be rich you would be granted that."

"Nah something like that would make me sick because how the Kuno's are." Ranma said.

"I see, so Ranma have you decided?"

Ranma put a hand to his cheek and leaned on it. 'I have so many problems, the fiancées, the rivals, the n-neko-ken and especially Akane.' He let out a sigh which Belldandy saw.

"Trouble?" She asked.

"You don't know the… well actually maybe you do." Ranma said.

"Why not tell me about it?" Belldandy said and sat down facing him, Surprisingly Ranma did. He told Belldandy everything from his training trips, to the neko-ken and the fiancée problems.

"Oh my, it's seems like you had quite a troubled life." Belldandy said.

"Yeah, it is." Ranma looked at her and chuckled. "Now that's scary."

"Did I do something to frighten you?" Belldandy asked in a worried tone.

"Oh no nothing like that. Its just you act a lot like Kasumi she's a sweet girl."

"I see." Belldandy looked relieved.

"Yeah if I was smart I would've chosen Kasumi or a goddess like you to be my fiancée. You know what I wish a goddess like you would be my fiancée." Ranma said not even comprehending what he was saying.

No sooner had the words left his mouth Belldandy stiffened her eyes went wide and the marking on her forehead glowed, she threw her head back and a beam of light shot up straight through the roof and into the heavens. When the beam faded she collapsed onto the floor and Ranma was immediately by her side. "Hey! Belldandy are you all right?"

Belldandy slowly opened her eyes and looked up to concerned sapphire blue eyes. She couldn't help but admire those eyes for a few seconds before she realized what just happened. She sat up quickly and rushed to the phone. "Excuse me could I use your phone?" She asked.

"Uh, sure." Ranma said although she had already started dialing when he said the words.

Belldandy put the phone to her ear and listened for the pick-up. "Hello, yes this is Belldandy concerning that wish that just happened… what it went through! But how is that possible? But Almighty one… yes I see." Belldandy put the phone down on the cradle.

"Who was that?" Ranma asked.

"That was my boss the Almighty one." Belldandy said as she turned around smiling again.

"Your boss… Wait a second you mean Kami-sama!" Ranma said with absolute shock.

"Yes he's known as that too." Belldandy said.

"You called Kami-sama on the phone, ah man and here I thought my life couldn't get any weirder. Uh, what were you guys talking about anyway." Ranma asked.

Belldandy replied cheerfully. "It seems your wish has been granted."

"Wish? What wish?" Ranma asked not remembering what he said earlier.

"The wish that you wanted a goddess like me to be your fiancée." Belldandy replied.

"A goddess to be my… hold on! You mean it really came true!" Ranma said in disbelief.

"Yes, I am now your fiancée." Belldandy said.

"Ah man I just got another one, what could happen next?" Ranma said, just than the other tenants at the dorm came barging in.

"I knew something was going on in here, Ranma you know there are no girls allowed in here. Since you broke the rules you are out of here now." Minutes later Ranma, Belldandy and all of Ranma's belongings were sitting out in front of the dorm entrance.

"Man I really don't understand why they have that rule in the first place." Ranma muttered.

"I'm sorry, I seemed to have caused you to be thrown from your place of residence." Belldandy said in a sad tone.

Ranma shook his head. "Nah you had nothing to do with that we're just going to have to set up camp somewhere and look for someplace to live tomorrow." Ranma opened the flap to his pack and using the hidden weapons technique he stuffed everything inside.

"Oh my, you must be quite skilled to manipulate space like that." Belldandy said a bit of awe in her voice.

"It's really nothing much, I think there's an empty lot nearby we can go there." Ranma led Belldandy to the lot and quickly set up his tent and prepared to go to sleep. Although there was a problem, he had only one sleeping bag. "You can take it Belldandy it ain't that cold in here." Of course his words left much to question when he shuddered in the chilly air.

"Why don't we share it?" Belldandy suggested as she ran the zipper down and allowed the sleeping bag to cover both of them. "See it's much better."

Uh, yeah." Ranma said, he was really nervous about having such a beautiful young woman in such close quarters and now they were even closer to each other since they now shared the sleeping bag.

"I'm sorry, you were thrown out of your residence because of me." Belldandy said.

"Hey, I thought we went over that. That was not your fault, you didn't do anything wrong at all." Ranma said.

"I didn't… I'm worried I have never experienced life down here for such a long period of time. I have to admit, I'm afraid that I won't be able to fulfill the contract I've made with you. Everything is so new here."

Ranma glanced at Belldandy. "Everything's new to you here, huh?"

Belldandy looked at Ranma and smiled. "Yes it is."

"Well then what do you want to learn first about us mortals down here?" Ranma asked.

"Well how about…"

And so began a new chapter in Ranma's life, it would bring new trials, hardships, and tests of will to him. But somehow, unlike before Ranma's grief and pain stricken life had a ray of light shining through as comfort and hope of things changing for the better.

G-Force 1 comes limping out his clothes were burned and covered with soot, and scratches covered his body. "(cough) Well I finally got away from them, The first chapter is over but rest assured another chapter will follow (cough). Well I better get going."

"Ahem" A trio of voices. G-Force 1 whimpers as he turns to see three still very angry goddesses.

"I quote from my character Goji Kaiju, 'Tears of the Elias, what did I do to deserve this?'" Three goddesses attack and screams were heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Ah My Goddess (Ah Megami-sama) is not owned by me and I don't make a single cent off any of this so no one gets on my case.

Next morning Ranma was up with bags under his eyes and looking really horrible. "Man I didn't get any sleep last night." His thoughts went back to the previous night and Belldandy.

"I'm not familiar with the significance of money. Why is there such a need for such things?" Belldandy asked.

"Well with money you can buy food and a house I guess and depending on the stuff it could cost more then some other stuff would be." Ranma replied.

"Cost? There is something that is more importance than others? Why is that?"

"Well uh…" Ranma muttered trying to find the words to explain it.

Ranma yawned again. "Man I guess goddesses don't need to sleep." He muttered.

"Ranma?" Ranma gave a yelp and turned quickly Belldandy was looking at him curiously. "Are we moving on now?"

"Oh yeah we are." Ranma replied, 'Yeah we got to find a place to live, but where to go? With my funds the only room I could get is at a quickie hotel for a couple hours and there ain't no way I'm taking her to someplace like that.' He thought. 'I don't mind camping out but with Belldandy…' Ranma groaned. "This is going to be difficult." He muttered.

"Is something wrong?" Belldandy asked.

"I'd be lying if I said no. With my current pocket change I won't be able to get an apartment." Ranma's stomach chose that moment to growl making him sigh. "Add to the fact that I didn't eat last night."

Belldandy looked thoughtful for a few seconds before she smiled. "Then I shall ask the spirits for help." Belldandy began to speak in something that was gibberish to Ranma then something hit him in the face.

Ranma peeled off the object and found it to be a coupon for a free double order of ramen, and the shop happened to be two buildings away. "I guess we can eat than."

Ranma slurped his noodles quickly, not only because he was hungry… well mostly because he was hungry but also the fact that everyone in the shop was staring at them.

"Ranma?" Belldandy asked.

"Yeah Bell-chan?" Ranma said as he inhaled a fish cake.

"Why is everyone staring at us? Is something about to happen to you?"

Ranma swallowed before reluctantly lowering his chopsticks. "Bell-chan first and foremost right now, you're cute really cute."

Belldandy blushed. "Why thank you Ranma."

Ranma nodded hearing the curses of the other young male patrons in the shop. "Second of all is that your clothes Bell-chan your clothes are very foreign-like so you stand out."

Belldandy looked at her clothes. "They do?" Ranma nodded. "Well then I shall simply change them." Belldandy stood up and clasped her hands together and began to glow.

Ranma reeled back as this happened. 'Oh no.' he thought. When Belldandy stopped glowing she was now wearing a conservative sand colored dress with a thin white overcoat.

"Is this all right Ranma?" She asked, Ranma didn't say anything he simply gulped down the remains of his ramen before he grabbed Belldandy and ran.

"Bell-chan you cannot go waving magic all over the place like that… Nerima yeah and maybe Juuban but not here." Ranma said.

"I'm sorry." Belldandy said.

"I'm not scolding you about using your spells Belldandy I know you mean well, but if other people find out about this it could mean big trouble, bigger then what I'm in right now."

"I understand, from now on I shall use my spells with the utmost discretion." Belldandy said.

"That would help a lot. Well since I'm fed we should go find a place to stay at least for the night." Ranma looked around. "I know, there's an old temple nearby, I've stayed at temples before and I'm not afraid to do the chores if I get a good meal and a decent place to sleep." A half an hour later Ranma and Belldandy stood in front of an old run down temple. "Man this place must not get much visitors." Ranma muttered. Ranma and Belldandy walked up to the entrance and knocked. "Hello anybody here?"

A few seconds later a robed monk shuffled in. "Yes? Who's calling?"

Ranma bowed and Belldandy followed his gesture. "I wish to stay for the night honored monk.

"It's been a long time since we had any visitors. Very well you may enter, of course you know what is expected of both of you." The monk said.

"I know well." Ranma said.

The day went about with meditation first and then chores. All which Ranma did with practiced ease, and Belldandy followed in a manner that could brighten anyone's day.

Ranma was setting in new tiles for the roof and looked around. "Man how did a shrine like this get so bad?"

"Is something wrong Ranma?" Belldandy asked pausing in raking the leaves.

"It's nothing much I just haven't been to a temple so poorly maintained before." Ranma looked down at her. "Makes me a bit disappointed you know."

"I believe that monk is the only one here so the task of maintaining such a large place would be very difficult." Belldandy said with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah you're right." Ranma said.

"Don't worry Ranma I'm sure things here will be better as time goes by." Belldandy smiled making Ranma momentarily blank out by Belldandy's smile and he slipped.

"Wha?" Ranma fell off the roof.

Ranma!" Belldandy clasped her hands together and chanted a spell leaves gathered underneath where Ranma would land. By then however Ranma had regained his wits and flipped over to land on his feet but didn't expect the pile of leaves, he came down softly but he fell on his butt in the pile.

"Are you all right Ranma?" Belldandy rushed over to him.

"I'm fine Bell-chan a fall like that wouldn't do much to me." Ranma said.

"I'm so sorry I broke my promise and used magic, you must be angry at me." Belldandy looked real sad at what she'd done.

"What are you talking about? Sure I wouldn't have gotten hurt even without the leaves but you tried to help and I really appreciate it Bell-chan." Ranma smiled.

Belldandy smile. "Oh Ranma!" She leaped onto him and hugged him.

"Hey! Watch out I'm…" Ranma fell over not expecting the new weight. Nearby the monk peered at them a bead of sweat trickled down his face.

When evening finally came along the temple looked a whole lot better thanks to Ranma's knowledge of martial arts construction. (He had to learn because the dojo was always getting busted up.) Ranma yawned as he laid down on his futon. "Ranma…" The pigtailed martial artist turned to the goddess laying nearby on a separate futon.

"What's up Bell-chan?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused for you since I came to stay with you." Belldandy said with a sorrow filled tone.

"Ah don't sweat it Bell-chan it's nothing, tomorrow after classes we'll go look for an apartment or something for rent. I'll just get myself another part-time job it's no big deal." Ranma said.

"Thank you Ranma." Belldandy said and smiled and once again Ranma became mesmerized by that smile.

"Uh… yeah sure… no problem." He stammered. "G-Good night." He rolled over to hide the blush that was forming on his face.

Later that night Belldandy got up and opened the door and smiled to see a sleeping monk outside. "Well, Well." She said. After wrapping the monk in a blanket she stepped out onto the beaten stone path of the temple. "Come forth Holy Bell." At her words a beautiful blonde women wrapped in white cloth and pure white wings appeared from Belldandy's back. "Come Holy Bell let us sing together." Belldandy said, the angel nodded and the two began a song that filled the air around the temple.

The monk woke up to see what looked to be a sight that could only be described as divine. Belldandy with her angel looked to be like the Bodhisattva. To his amazement he watched the temple begin to repair itself to its original beauty something he hadn't seen in many years. 'I am humbled, that young woman has achieved enlightenment that far surpasses that of my own. I see that I have still have much to learn.' The monk thought.

In the morning Ranma was already up and practicing some katas to warm him up when Belldandy came running over to him. "Hey Bell-chan what's up?" He asked.

"Ranma the monk is leaving." Belldandy said with a worried look.

"EH!" Ranma said and rushed out front where he saw the monk with straw hat and wrapped bundle preparing to leave the temple grounds. "Hey what gives why are you leaving all of a sudden?"

The monk didn't look at them. "I have decided to go on a pilgrimage of enlightenment. I hope I too will one day achieve the level of enlightenment that Miss Belldandy has achieved. I also wish to make people happy by singing in the presence of a guardian angel."

"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked.

The monk didn't answer and chose to continue. "In the mean time I leave the care of the temple with the both of you, farewell!" With a hearty laugh the monk left the temple grounds leaving a visibly stumped Ranma.

"Hey Bell-chan you have any idea what he's talking about?" Ranma asked.

"I believe he is talking about her." She said and brought forth Holy Bell.

"Whoa!" Ranma said jumping slightly. "Who's that?"

"I'd like you to meet Holy Bell, she is my angel, my companion and is always here to protect me." Belldandy clasped hands with her angel and smiled.

"I think the monk jumped to some really outrageous conclusions." Ranma said looking to where the monk had left.

"But in doing so we now have a place in which to live." Belldandy said.

Ranma blinked and looked back at the temple. "You got a point there Bell-chan." He looked at the temple. "Still the place is going to be pretty hard to maintain."

Belldandy giggled. "But isn't that something else to look forward to Ranma?"

Ranma smirked. "You're right let's start right away." Ranma's stomach chose to announce itself then and there. Ranma blushed and began to rub the back of his head. "Yeah let's start right away after breakfast." Belldandy giggled as she began to walk back to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

The day went on as Ranma and Belldandy continued to fix up the temple grounds. Ranma doing the heavy lifting and repairs while Belldandy washed the futons and swept the temple grounds. When they finished it was late afternoon and both headed into the city to pick up groceries.

"Man I can't believe our luck." Ranma said holding a few bags of groceries that would last them for at least a few days. "Because of we found somewhere to live I we got more money for food." He looked at the bags. "Still it'll be awhile till my next paycheck. So we better watch what we get."

"Yes indeed." Belldandy said then her attention was drawn to something in a 100-yen store.

"What's up Bell-chan?" Ranma asked bending down with her as she gazed at some teacups.

"They're beautiful." She said. "If we had teacups like these we'd be able to have delicious tea everyday."

Ranma smiled. "You like tea doncha?"

Belldandy looked at him and nodded. "Yes."

Without another word Ranma grabbed two cups and paid the cashier before continuing their trek back to the temple.

"Ranma you said we had to watch what we spend on, yet you went and bought something anyway." Belldandy said.

"It's my way of saying thanks for all the help Bell-chan." He turned to her and smiled. "Beside I like tea too."

Belldandy smiled once again capturing Ranma in its brilliance. "Although we don't have a teapot to make tea with." She said.

"Oh I got one, it's a bit beat up but its still works really well." Ranma said.

"Oh and tea as well." Belldandy giggled.

"Oh I think I still got some in my pack. Although I guess we should get more." Ranma said. Belldandy sidled closer to Ranma and leaned slightly against him. The young martial artist blushed but other then that kept walking slowly back to the temple with Belldandy. (Aw, what a beautiful scene.)

Ranma yawned as he sat up from the futon, rubbing sleep from his eyes he changed into a white short sleeve Chinese shirt and his trademark black drawstring pants he slid open the door and proceeded to the kitchen where he saw Belldandy just finishing the last touches on breakfast. She spotted him peeking in and smiled. "Good morning Ranma, did you sleep well?"

Ranma blinked as he was once again entranced by Belldandy's smile. It had been a month since Belldandy arrived and his life became even more interesting since then. Belldandy was now attending college with him although not as many classes as him. He got a good taste of how serious the contract was when several of the girls from his official fan club tried to separate him and Belldandy. The system force had left the girls battered and bruised but they stubbornly kept coming. Right now it was peaceful and he hoped it would remain like that for a while.

Unfortunately Ranma's peaceful time would soon be interrupted by a certain Goddess of the Past.

Ranma had just finished breakfast and Belldandy was hanging laundry outside, as he scratched his head while trying to translate a hard sentence into English the TV nearby sparked. After a few seconds of this it finally caught Ranma's attention curiously he approached the appliance while getting ready to shield himself with ki lest the thing decided to blow up. Finally the TV screen began to show a picture of a face, the face was of a very beautiful woman with tanned skin and white hair and he couldn't help but notice the markings on her face looked similar to Belldandy's.

Ranma was very much surprised when this face came out of the TV and stopped inches from his. "Hi there." She said in a sultry tone.

"AAAHHH!" Ranma fell back this allowed the woman to come out of the TV and landed on Ranma.

"Oh! What nice firm muscles, do you work out a lot handsome?" The woman asked as she traced a bicep.

Ranma immediately threw her off and crabbed frantically away from her. "W-Who the heck are you?" He yelled out, at that moment Belldandy rushed in after hearing all the noise first looking at Ranma's panicked form and then at the second figure that smiled at her.

"Urd is that you?" Belldandy asked.

"Well hello Belldandy how are you doing? You enjoying it here in Midgard?" Urd asked.

"What are you doing here Urd?" Belldandy asked.

"Is that a way to greet your older sister? I came to visit you and the first thing you ask is why am I here? Urd asked.

"If you're here who's watching over the system?" Belldandy asked.

"Oh Skuld is taking care of that." Urd said.

Up in Asgard a certain goddess 2nd class limited license was currently screaming in anguish at her eldest sister for leaving all the work to her.

"Uh Bell-chan." The goddesses turn to Ranma who was looking very confused. "What's going on here?"

"I'm sorry Ranma." Belldandy touched down on the ground and sat down seiza. "This is my older sister Urd."

"Yes I'm the beautiful Urd, Goddess 2nd class limited license." Urd said and did a bow.

"Okay why is she here?" Ranma asked.

"Why I'm here to visit my sister of course, I needed a break I was working my butt off, things has gotten so busy." Urd said.

"From what I just heard you dumped your work on this Skuld person." Ranma said. He then found Urd's face in his glaring at him.

"And who do you thinks at fault? Because of your wish we just loss one of our top goddesses, did you know how much duties Belldandy had? Well because of your wish all those duties were spread out adding to all our little schedules."

Ranma chuckled nervously under Urd's gaze. "Um, sorry." He said

Urd waved her hand about. "What's done is done, right now I'm here and from what I know you two are now fiancées." She gave a smile as Ranma blushed and laughed nervously while Belldandy smiled and began to smooth the wrinkles on her conservative dress, Urd sidled over to Ranma and leaned in to whisper into his ear. "So did you kiss her yet?" She asked.

"Wha?" Ranma said stunned.

"Did you kiss her yet?" Urd repeated with a mischievous smile.

"K-K-Kiss no I mean it's a little early, I-I-I don't think t-t-that we should be m-moving so fast, I mean we should think this through a-and…" Urd frowned as Ranma sputtered.

"In other words nothing has happened since you made the contract." Urd said in a bored tone. She sighed as Ranma nodded. Urd's frown turned into a mischievous smirk. "This'll be fun." She muttered chuckling to herself.

"Hey what are you planning?" Ranma said getting some really bad vibes from Urd.

"Oh nothing you should be worried about." Urd pulled Ranma close to whisper in his ear. Strangely enough Belldandy flinched when she saw the close contact. "Just leave this little matter to me Urd, goddess of love" She said.

"I thought the goddess of love was some Greek goddess named Aphrodite?" Ranma said remembering his history class.

Urd frowned. "You just had to do that didn't you?"

Ranma was honestly confused. "What?"

Urd waved her hand dismissively. Well that doesn't matter now I'm going to be staying here for a while so I'm gonna see if there's something to drink around here. See you later." Urd walked off in search of alcohol while Ranma sidled up to Belldandy.

"Why does it seem to be that I'm suddenly getting so much "divine" attention?" He asked.

"I'm not sure why Urd's here, but it is good to see her again." Belldandy gasped. "Oh dear I almost forgot the laundry." Excusing herself Belldandy left Ranma to his thoughts.

"Man why do I get the feeling that things are just gonna get even more crazy? He asked to no one in particular.

To be continued.

Yeah I sorta added Urd's entrance in because I didn't think the fic was long enough. To tell the entire story chapter by chapter is going to take forever and since I have other work I plan to only add parts in that I think are amusing. I still don't have the entire Ah My Goddess manga collection or DVD's, but I'm thinking that it won't end the same way that the series did. Anyway I hope you enjoy this fic and do expect either another chapter of Returner Ranma, Ranma of Shishin or both. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: I better get my butt into gear. Here is the next chapter of Goddess of Mine. I'm still requesting someone to make a Rumble Roses and Ranma crossover it doesn't matter if it is the first or the second game but be advised I don't have any knowledge of Rumble Roses XX and that I'll leave it up to the abilities of the author. Whoever takes this request will have kudos from me and I'll make it a priority to update a chapter of one of my stories of his/her choosing. Please though make it with some effort not those pieces of junk that people put up with a few lines.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Ah my Goddess are not owned by me simple as that so don't ask me if I do since that's cleared up on with the story.

Ranma's eyebrow twitched as he sat while Belldandy placed his lunch in front of him. "Just when I thought my life was working out for the better. It suddenly does a complete one eighty." He muttered.

"Well that's the story of your life isn't it Ranma?" Urd said while hovering and reading a magazine for swimsuits.

"I'm talking about when you showed up. My daily life is getting really close to Nerima again thanks to you!" Ranma shouted.

"Oh what makes you say that? How can my stunning appearance cause you such trouble?" Urd asked looking up from the magazine.

"Do I need to explain? Fine I will, how's about that time you were trying to convince me to be more intimate with uh…" Ranma blushed and glanced at Belldandy who just finished serving his rice. He coughed. "Anyway you told me that the problem was my shyness in reality you crashed the Yggdra… computer thingy and using it as scheme."

"You still hung up over that?" Urd asked.

"Not really." Ranma admitted. "But you were pushing it with that whole Nekomi Queen contest, really did you have to stuff me in such a thing I wanted no part in that contest."

"It's not like it's a big deal you didn't win." Urd said.

"Yes I'm really happy for Belldandy for that." Ranma said catching the smile that Belldandy gave him out of the corner of his eye. "But the fact remains on what you did."

"That's all water under the bridge." Urd said.

"Urd I'm not…" Ranma was cut off as Belldandy spoke.

"All done." She said.

"Oh, Thanks Bell-chan, Itadakimasu." Ranma began to dig into his meal the conversation with Urd temporarily forgotten as he ate little did he know more trouble was brewing.

In one of the dorm complexes in a room shared by Ranma's high school friends Hiroshi and Daisuke, these two also attended Nekomi and they were jealous of Ranma bagging himself such a cute fiancée and having her hot sister living with them as well.

"That Ranma, why does he get all the girls?" Hiroshi grumbled.

"Yeah he probably doesn't even know what to do with any of them." Daisuke agreed.

"Man if I was Ranma right now, I'd do this… and that… heheheheh." (Insert hentai thoughts.)

"Yeah and that Urd if I could get together with her… (Insert hentai thoughts once more.)

Hiroshi dropped out of his daydreams. "By the way Dai-chan, why'd you buy that thing?" Hiroshi pointed at the CD they bought at the antique shop.

"I don't know I just picked it up and I wanted to buy it." Daisuke said.

"Well what is it?" Hiroshi asked.

"I don't know, says Demon CD, creepy." Daisuke said.

Hiroshi scratched his head and brought out the CD player. "Well we might as well see what it plays." Daisuke nodded and popped the CD in and pressed the play button. After a few seconds no sound came out. "Just great Dai-chan, you bought a CD that's probably all scratched."

"Piece of junk." Daisuke said in agreement he reached for the player to take out the CD then suddenly the player began to shake both boys crabbed away from the CD player that was shaking like it was possessed. Hiroshi and Daisuke were very familiar with strange things happening after all they lived in Nerima and were buddies with Ranma Saotome in high school and a lot of strange things happened. They also knew after experiencing it themselves that most of the time they should avoid these strange things. So both Hiroshi and Daisuke bugged out of their dorm room and wouldn't return for another hour. Only a few seconds later the player popped open and a shining beam of black light flared out from it. When it faded a blonde woman dressed in a tomboyish outfit with red slash like marks on her face was left in its place.

"Ah finally I'm free from that thing. Damn goddesses sealing me in that thing." Marller looked around puzzled. "Where is everybody?" She then blanched when she spotted a figurine of a cat waving a paw at her. "Ugh good luck charms my cue to leave here." Marller left the dorm already plotting her revenge on the goddesses that imprisoned her in the CD of Kami-sama.

Ranma was practicing strikes with a wooden post as Belldandy hung up sheets nearby when she jerked at a familiar energy spike. 'It can't be… No it is… a devil and it's Marller.' Belldandy thought.

Ranma noticed Belldandy's troubled features and stopped practicing and walked up to her. "Something wrong Bell-chan?" He asked.

Belldandy snatched up Ranma's hand. "Ranma please come with me." She literally dragged Ranma back into the house and into his room. Where she began to perform a spell.

"Bell-chan what's going on you look very worried." Ranma said as Belldandy finished her barrier.

"I'm sorry Ranma it seems a devil is nearby." Belldandy said.

"Devil as in a demon?" Ranma asked.

"Yes just like the gods and goddesses there is another branch in Nifelhiem in your terms you call it Hell." Belldandy said.

"So what's got you so worried about this devil?" Ranma asked.

"This particular devil is one me and Urd sealed for crimes against the system now it seems she has been freed if so she has surely detected me and she will probably target you." Belldandy said hanging her head.

"Story of my life." Ranma muttered realizing he was once again was in a bad situation.

"I'm so sorry Ranma I'm bringing you so much trouble that you shouldn't be mixed up in." Belldandy said looking downtrodden

"It's alright Bell-chan not like I haven't been in similar situations" Ranma said giving her a smile.

Belldandy returned the smile. "In the meantime please stay within this barrier it should protect you from Marller." A voice called out at the front entrance something about a delivery. "I'll answer the door Ranma please stay here." Belldandy left to answer the door leaving Ranma alone or so he thought.

"Goddesses, angels, devils, my life just keeps getting better and better." Ranma muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. He twitched as he realized that something was wrong in the room. 'I'm not alone in here.' He thought. His eyes scanned the room before he called out. "I know you're here come on out!"

An evil chuckle emanated from his training pack. "Well, well it seems you could detect my presence quite impressive for a human." Red energy emanated in waves from his pack to form a familiar blonde figure.

"Who are you?" Ranma said as he eased into a defensive stance.

The figure gave a mock bow. "I am Marller Devil first class, category one, unlimited license."

"So you're the devil that Bell-chan was talking about." Ranma said seriously before his face dropped into confusion. "I thought you'd be red with horns and a tail with a spade on the end." He stated.

Marller face-faulted her legs twitching in the air she quickly recovered her left eye twitching in irritation. "Red with horns and a tail…" She muttered. "So that's what you think we look like?"

Ranma scratched the back of his head. "Well I guess I'm wrong now." He said and chuckled before he remembered he was with a devil. "Anyway what are you doing here?"

Marller narrowed her eyes at Ranma. "Do you know how much trouble it can be for us with a first class goddess living here on Midgard?"

"Not a clue." Ranma said. "But something tells me it ain't gonna good for you."

"Damn right it is!" Marller said getting into Ranma's face. "A high level goddess living on Midgard influences the positive things around her add that to the fact that you are the Chaos factor there's no telling how much will be influenced. To regain the balance something drastic has to happen."

"Something tells this drastic thing includes me." Ranma said his tone carrying an edge.

Marller grinned. "If you're gone Belldandy will have no reason to stay and return to heaven and the balance will be restored." Crimson energy began to expand from her hands. "Nothing personal but I'm going to have to end your existence here." Ranma backed away from the energy until his back hit the wall growling he looked around and found no other way to get out. He growled as Marller laughed at his expression. "Relax it will all be over soon."

Ranma fought down his panic and concentrated and he pulled out all of his ki from his reserves he knew he couldn't afford to mess around there would be no second chances especially with someone this powerful. A blue aura formed around Ranma and expanded, Ranma concentrated his aura forward and pushed with all his might against Marller's energy, for a few seconds the two clashed evenly then Ranma's aura pushed back Marller's, sparks flew from Marller's hands forcing her to stop and step back. She looked a Ranma with a mixture of surprise and praise.

"That's quite impressive, possessing that much power to be able to stop my spell, looks like I have to put in a bit more effort." Crimson energy began to expand once again from Marller's hands and this time when it made contact with Ranma's aura it pushed it back effortlessly. Ranma gritted his teeth and tried to focus harder and call every bit of his strength but no matter what he did the crimson energy continued its advance.

'This is it.' He thought as the energy approached four inches from him. Then the door to his room slid open framed inside was Belldandy a mask of worry on her face. Seeing Ranma's dire predicament her hands flew forward as fast as the words she spoke and released a counter spell. The energy flew from her hands crashing into Marller's shattering it. The demoness reeled back from the backlash of her spell being countered.

"Damn you Belldandy!" Marller yelled out as she clenched her hands and gritted her teeth as Belldandy rushed over to Ranma who collapsed breathing heavily from his efforts.

"Ranma are you all right?" Belldandy said as she cradled his head in her lap her voice filled with worry.

Ranma gave her a weak smile. "I-I'm fine Bell-chan, I-I just…. just need to rest a… little bit." Ranma drifted into an exhausted slumber. Belldandy breathed a sigh of relief as Ranma's face became peaceful in his sleep.

"Uh." A disgusted groan came from Marller. "Somebody tell me where the toilet is I feel like throwing up from this scene before me."

Belldandy gently placed Ranma's head off her lap before she stood and faced Marller. "You leave him alone Marller." She said in an even tone.

"Last time I checked you have no authority over me, neither does "he" as far as I'm concerned I'm doing my job." Marller replied smugly.

"I mean it Marller leave Ranma alone he has nothing to do with what happened back then." Belldandy said.

"So you think that's what it is?" Marller asked before she laughed. "Oh yes that's part of it but hardly the majority, Ranma's unorthodox wish has granted you extended time here on Midgard, although despite your presence him being the chaos factor your influence has only slightly improved his rather chaotic life, however everything else around him has improved because of you being here. The balance is shifting and the only way to stop it is to stop the client."

"I won't allow you to do that. I will protect Ranma with my life if I have too, as a first class goddess and his fiancée." Belldandy said.

Marller's grinned wickedly. "Is that so? So you're going to fight huh?" Belldandy didn't answer in an instant both of their hands were held forward voices chanting out incantations at high-speed, crimson energy clashed with blue and white. However Marller was winning this battle of power. "Looks like you've reached your limit Belldandy it must really suck having to be a goody two shoes and wear those limiters huh? Marller sneered as Belldandy struggled to hold back the demoness's spell.

"Stop this right now Marller or I'll be forced to go to greater lengths to do so." Belldandy managed to get out as she struggled.

"What can you possibly do right now to stop me?" Marller yelled back pressing her attack. Belldandy struggled but she was at the limit of power that was allowed by the limiter and now she was being pushed back. As Marller pressed her attack a figure floated silently behind her.

"Hi Marller, how are you doing?" A voice said from behind the demoness. Marller turned her head and her eyes widened.

"Urd!" She yelled out.

Urd held up a neko waving a paw statue and gave a light toss. "I gotcha a present while I was out." As soon as the statue touched Marller large amounts of static erupted from the demoness after a few seconds of yelling Marller fell over twitching all the way the good luck charm sat comically on her chest.

Belldandy rushed to Ranma's fallen form when Marller was subdued. "Ranma are you all right?" She lifted Ranma's head and placed in her lap.

Ranma's eyes flickered open and he gave her a tired smile. "Oh hey Bell-chan, did we win?" He asked.

Belldandy let out a sigh of relief before she smiled back. "Yes we've subdued Marller at the moment."

"You rock Bell-chan." Ranma said chuckling. "Excuse me but I'm really… tired." Ranma dozed off again and Belldandy began to softly comb her fingers through his hair as he napped on her lap. Urd smiled at the scene before frowning and glanced behind where Marller was supposed to be restrained, the demoness had fled while the goddesses attention was elsewhere.

"I guess we'll have to search for the Kami-sama's CD of sealing if we want to be prepared for Marller again." Urd said to herself and walked off to get a pan of water for scrying. However unfortunately for Urd she'd soon find out that during the confrontation with Marller Hiroshi and Daisuke returned to their dorm and trashed the CD in an effort to crush the so called cursed item and then tossed the pieces into a steam with ofuda they got from the antique shop. Let's just say Hiroshi and Daisuke will have to redecorate after Urd's little visit to retrieve the CD.

Author notes: Finally done although not as long as I wanted it to be. I realize that I haven't updated in awhile and unfortunately I bring bad news in this chapter. I'm taking down Ranma Crusade I know people have been anticipating the next chapter but I realize that I went into that story half cocked and I've reached a dead end. If someone wants to take it up be my guest inform me and I'll send you the chapters to be modified and whatever. But in place of this I'm starting another fic hopefully it won't end up the same fate but since now one's ever completed one maybe I'll have a better incentive to do so. It's a Ranma and Guyver crossover people I also have other ideas but that will have to wait till another story is done. So enjoy this chapter I hope you like it I'll try to get the chapter of Returner Ranma and the Dead or Alive Ranma Extreme up somewhere next month, so until next time.


End file.
